


drowning

by Meluna_01



Series: Death note one shots [7]
Category: Death Note
Genre: CPR, Car Accidents, Drowning, First Kiss, Kissing, Light saves L, Love at First Sight, M/M, Saving Someone, Shyness, Strangers to Lovers, shy Light, they fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meluna_01/pseuds/Meluna_01
Summary: Light ignored the cold wrapping around his body as he went over the rules of CPR.‘Check if the person is conscious.check’‘Tilt their head back and listen for breathing.check’‘Put your hands in the middle of their chest and press 5 to 6 centimeters, careful not to break a rib.’The older man was talking to him, but Light wasn’t paying attention.Light concentrated and pushed 30 times. The white, drenched fabric underneath his hands feeling foreign and out of place.check





	

Walking home was one of Light’s favourite, if not _the_ favourite, part of his day. He sorted out his thoughts and thought about his homework. The bus station was, unfortunately, not that far from his house and walking all the way to the university campus was too far. So the brunet treasured his short walks. 

However, that night was different. Light was exhausted. His classes had started at 1 pm and finished around 9. The teen really just wanted to get home and sleep. So wen the bus doors opened to let him out he sighed. Stepping out he pulled his coat tighter around him in the cold breeze. His mother had called already, asking what he wanted for dinner. Light had told her that he wasn’t hungry and that he shouldn’t eat at 10 o’clock, but his mother had insisted that she’d at least make him bowl of rice. Reluctantly the brunet had agreed, to please his mother. 

Light walked briskly, as if he was in a hurry. Usually he liked to take his time, but not today. Fortunately he had plenty of time in class to finish his homework for the day and all he needed to do when he got home was print an assignment for the next day.   
He started thinking about the mathematical issue that his teacher had given him after Light had proven himself too smart for his level. The brunet was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as he heard squeaking tires and then a loud splash. He stopped to look and when he saw a car in the cold water of the Arakawa River he dropped his bag and quickly ran to the shores. He saw the driver panicking in the front and another man in the back, seemingly calm. He pulled his phone out of his pocked and dropped it on the ground after which he jumped in the water. The headlights of the car provided just enough light for the brunet to find the car. 

Light panicked, not sure what to do he swam to the driver’s side of the car and slammed a hand on the window. The driver saw him and started to point to the man in the backseat violently. The teen pulled himself to the back of the car and saw the other passenger, already unconscious. He pulled the door handle and realised that the water was too strong and that he would never get it to open.  
His lungs were aching, but he couldn’t leave the man. He had to safe him, he just had too. Adrenaline was keeping him from passing out. 

Light elbowed the glass, once, twice, three times. The third time it gave in and the teen could reach for the man. He unbuckled the bony figure of the man and dragged him through the window. The man’s body was lighter than the teen had anticipated and he could easily pull him up. He breathed heavily when he reached the shore. Another set of hands pulled the man from Light’s grasp and laid him down on the grass.

“Are you okay, kid?” a short, older looking man asked as he helped Light out of the water.   
“There’s someone else… in the car.” The teen breathed. He turned around, ready to jump back into the water when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.   
“Someone is already in there.” The man said and Light sighed. He fell to his knees next to the raven and carefully lifted his hand to feel for a pulse.   
The brunet couldn’t find a heartbeat and panicked again, “Have you called an ambulance?” he tried to remain calm as he spoke. Light tilted the man’s head back and listened for breathing. He laid both hands on the raven’s chest and looked at his closed eyes.   
“Yes, it’s on its way.” The older man replied. How was this man staying so calm and collected? A man, barely older then Light himself was dying.

Light ignored the cold wrapping around his body as he went over the rules of CPR.   
‘Check if the person is conscious. _check_ ’  
‘Tilt their head back and listen for breathing. _check_ ’  
‘Put your hands in the middle of their chest and press 5 to 6 centimeters, careful not to break a rib.’  
The older man was talking to him, but Light wasn’t paying attention.   
Light concentrated and pushed 30 times. The white, drenched fabric underneath his hands feeling foreign and out of place.   
_check_

‘Tilt the head back, make sure no breath can escape the nose and breathe 2 times, 1 second each.’  
The brunet stroked some hair out of the ravens face and tilted his head with two fingers while closing off his nose with the other hand. He pressed their lips together and breathed.   
_check_

The brunet was ready to repeat the process again, clearing his mind and starting to place his hands on the man’s chest when the raven moved and started to violently cough up water. Sitting up right Light held him and padded his back in a comforting way. When the man was done coughing he took a few sharp breaths and looked up at the teen.   
_check_

He looked around and blinked a few times, it was only now that Light noticed the older man being hoisted out of the water, luckily fully conscious.   
“We drove into the water?” the raven spoke with disbelieve in his voice.   
Light nodded, “Yes.”   
The man looked Light in the eye, his head slightly cocked to the side, “You saved me?”   
“He gave you mouth to mouth!” the old man spoke frivolously, reminding Light that he was still present. 

Light blushed furiously, realising what had happened. He started to shiver, of panic, of cold, of fright. Then there where arms around his torso and someone equally shaky was hugging him tightly. “Thank you.” The raven whispered.   
The brunet wrapped his arms around the stranger’s neck, happy that he was alive. 

The driver came stumbling towards them and grabbed the raven by the shoulder while kneeling down beside them, “L, my boy. I am so happy you are alive. I am sorry for putting you in this situation, I lost control of the steering wheel.” The man explained. 

“It’s quite alright Watari, this man saved my life. You should be apologising for his drenched clothes.” The raven replied with a soft smile playing on his lips. 

The brunet calmed a bit and before he knew it he was wrapped in a blanket in the front seat of an ambulance, being transported to the hospital for check-ups. The man named L was in the back of the ambulance, hooked on all sorts of monitors.   
Light had found his phone and his bag and with trembling hands he was now trying to call his mother, to tell her he was fine. 

An hour later he was about to leave with his parents, who almost had a heart attack when they heard what happened, when a nurse walked up to him.   
“You are the boy that saved Rue Ryuzaki?” she asked. Light shot her a confused look. “The car accident, you gave him mouth to mouth.”   
Light nodded.   
“Ryuzaki has asked for you.” The nurse explained and Light followed her to a small hospital room, leaving his parents in the waiting room. 

The brunet entered the room and saw the raven sitting on the edge of the bed, he smiled. “I wanted to thank you.” Ryuzaki, _L,_ said as the nurse left them.   
“You already have.” Light replied as he took a seat on a chair opposite, _close_ to L.   
“I know, but what you did deserves more than one thank you.” L said as he reached a hand out to stroke Light’s cheek. “Thank you.”   
The teen blushed again but leaned into the touch a little. _This man…_   
“I’d never thought that my knight in shining armour would be this gorgeous,” L spoke, a hint of amusement in his voice.   
“It’s what everyone would have done, I’m not special.” Light averted his gaze, a little shy. He liked the attention. He liked Ryuzaki. 

The raven leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Light’s lips. The brunet was taken aback but let him and then gave in, kissing L back. When they pulled away L smiled and Light blushed. “I am sorry, I don’t know where that came from.” The raven said. 

Light smiled, then blushed more and tugged L’s hospital gown, urging him to come closer and kiss him again. “I don’t mind.” he whispered when they broke the kiss again.   
“I haven’t even told you my name.” the teen said.   
L laughed softly, “Light Yagami, son of Soichiro Yagami.” He said. “I work with your dad.”   
“Oh.” Light replied.

Light stayed with L a little longer. The shock of the event slowly becoming less as they were lost in each other.


End file.
